Alpha Set
by VividBlues
Summary: 50 YoruSoi sentences, from the alpha set of YoruSoi FC.


A.N.: I did it! The alpha set of words prompted on v2 of the YoruSoi FC at BA! I hope it turned out fine, it gave me quite some work. And yes, I have some more or less obscure references buried somewhere inside this mess. Tell me what you think.

For those of you following "Love in Some Steps", I'm having a little problem with as of late, and I ask you to leave your reviews so that I know people are still reading it. I'll try to update it soon.

* * *

Alpha Set

#01 - Comfort  
As she laid her head awkwardly on her lap, Yoruichi for once didn't care that Soifon's shyness wouldn't allow a more comfortable position.

#02 - Kiss  
Many times in the past she got the impression that Yoruichi-sama had been just about to kiss her, but she always got rid quickly of those silly thoughts.

#03 - Soft  
Everyone knew Yoruichi could be playful around her stiff subordinate, but no one ever suspected she was getting addicted to the feeling of the blue black hair under her fingertips.

#04 - Pain  
The feeling of physical pain is incredibly easy to forget, Soifon realised.

#05 - Potatoes  
"To the winner, the potatoes" was Yoruichi's new condition on her crazy game of tag.

#06 - Rain  
Soifon only let herself think about Yoruichi's absence under the rain, for that way she didn't have to worry about warm dropplets running down her face.

#07 - Chocolate  
While wandering the second division to bring Soifon her special valentines gift, Yoruichi idly wondered if she would eat it or keep it.

#08 - Happiness  
Once, happiness had meant getting a compliment from her commander; now, hearing Yoruichi say she had gotten stronger during their time apart, it wasn't quite enough.

#09 - Telephone  
"Look, captain Soifon is kinda busy", Yoruichi said, and threw away the cellphone while turning up the music in the room.

#10 - Ears  
Even if that disaster of a fight had been long in the past now, Soifon still got a thrill sometimes from remembering how she spoke the release chant for her sword so close to that beautiful ear.

#11 - Name  
Not that she hadn't known this before - she was the ex-commander of the onmitsukido after all -, even then, it was a strange surprise for her when she was asked if she accepted Fon Shaolin as her spouse.

#12 - Sensual  
Soifon didn't remember a moment when all of her senses had been so completely captured as they where now, under the control of the naked goddess slowly aproaching her.

#13 - Death  
As she made the vow, Yoruichi secretly wished not even death could part them again.

#14 - Sex  
It figured Yoruichi wouldn't let her get away from Urahara's playful interrogatory with her lame excuses, and Soifon blushed furiously after the woman told him they actually had been having sex.

#15 - Touch  
It always started simple; simple touches of her hand on the milky, smooth skin of Soifon's back, simple touches of those tiny, soft hands on her own heated skin.

#16 - Weakness  
It was a strange realisation, but Soifon didn't feel as weak without her left arm as she had felt without her commander.

#17 - Tears  
Yoruichi turned her head away from the kneeling captain at her feet, trying to think it was in respect to her opponent's tears rather than to keep from tearing up herself.

#18 - Speed  
There was only one feeling Soifon found more exilarating than flash stepping as fast as she could, and that one was also related to the Goddess of Flash.

#19 - Wind  
Sometimes she just felt like stopping and feeling the wind on her face, and at those times she always liked to have Soifon at her side.

#20 - Freedom  
Soifon had always had some trouble with certain concepts, but as she let go of the hate she had been holding all those years, suddenly the world seemed easier to understand.

#21 - Life  
For Yoruichi, if life had a meaning, it could certainly be found in the scene of Soifon carefully teaching their child to walk.

#22 - Jealousy  
Soifon could only stare, torn between amusement and elation, as Yoruichi, in cat form, rubbed herself on her legs while shooting dangerous looks to the eighth's division third seat.

#23 - Hands  
Their hands just looked so good clasped together, Yoruichi couldn't understand why Soifon always tried to let go in public.

#24 - Taste  
It was such a stupid, vulgar thought, but Soifon couldn't help but wonder if Yoruichi's skin tasted like chocolate.

#25 - Devotion  
From the moment she saw her, she unconciously knew she wanted to always be by Soifon's side, protecting her.

#26 - Forever  
Soifon didn't know how long would last her own shinigami life, but she knew that however long it would be, her love for her lady would still outlast it.

#27 - Blood  
Seasoned warrior or not, the sight of the blood pouring out of the second division captain's injuries was enough to make Yoruichi's head spin in that moment.

#28 - Sickness  
Soifon was under the strong suspicion that Yoruichi was in reality exaggerating her condition, but that didn't keep her from completely spoiling the woman during her flu.

#29 - Melody  
During her stay in the world of the living, Yoruichi was miserable to realise how many different songs reminded her of her little bee.

#30 - Star  
As Yoruichi explained to her what being a star meant in the world of the living, Soifon quickly associated the notion to her own perception of her former master.

#31 - Home  
It was only as she fell from Soukyoku Hill along with the small captain that Yoruichi finally felt like being back home.

#32 - Confusion  
"I don't understand, are you telling me I can have kittens?" - Soifon was really puzzled over what Yoruichi just told her.

#33 - Fear  
As Yoruichi realised how serious her former student was about killing her, a cold fear settled in her stomach: she had lost Soifon.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
Soifon absentmindedly admired the precise and graceful way Yoruichi practiced her shunko, watching her body glow with that great power.

#35 - Bonds  
Yoruichi was grateful for tradition, if only because of the bonds that tied their lives together from the very beggining.

#36 - Market  
Soifon found it slightly unnerving to be dragged around the market by an overly-excited Yoruichi - at least that was a good enough excuse to not let go of her hand.

#37 - Technology  
When Yoruichi saw the gigai Kisuke made for Soifon's visit to the world of the living, she tried not to imagine how he had done all the details - for the sake of them all.

#38 - Gift  
"Yoruichi-sama? I have... hm, I mean... today is... it is that... here!", Soifon said, shoving her gift on the woman and running as fast as she could.

#39 - Smile  
Yoruichi loved all of Soifon's smiles, but one of her favourites was the wicked one she still remembered from that awful confrontation.

#40 - Innocence  
Soifon didn't understand what all that special attention Yoruichi had been showing her meant.

#41 - Completion  
There was nothing else she could wish for, Yoruichi realised, as she laid peacefully on the bed, Soifon's sleeping form drapped snugly over her.

#42 - Clouds  
She didn't know what Yoruichi saw in gazing at the clouds, but after some minutes of laying by her side on the grass, Soifon could swear she was seeing a cat playing with a bee high up in the sky.

#43 - Sky  
Yoruichi looked up, absentmindedly watching her sky leopardess practicising her aerial maneuvers.

#44 - Heaven  
As Yoruichi kept kissing her for who knows how long, Soifon wondered if she had unknowingly reached heaven.

#45 - Hell  
Yoruichi might as well have gone to hell instead of the world of the living, for all the pain being away from Soifon was causing her.

#46 - Sun  
Soifon watched the setting sun reflecting off of Yoruichi's eyes, and it was such a powerful sight she felt almost worshipful again.

#47 - Moon  
As Soifon crawled over her on the bed, Yoruichi could see her eyes sparkle under the moonlight that entered faintly through the window, and her breath caught at the intensity of that steely colour.

#48 - Waves  
Soifon watched the ocean, quietly thinking about Yoruichi and wishing she was alive somewhere, thinking about her as well.

#49 - Hair  
Yes, Yoruichi had to admit to herself, she definitely was addicted to the feeling of Soifon's soft hair under her fingertips.

#50 - Supernova  
Yoruichi's presence in her life had been too intense for the short time it lasted, but now that she came back, Soifon was determined to never let her go again.


End file.
